Matching Hats
by Awesomer-Than-Yo-FACE
Summary: Estonia and Lithuania enjoy their time together in the snow  Estonia/Lithuania teh fluffley


****And this is the first EstLiet POSTED in 2012. If I did something wrong (grammar mistakes, misspelled a word) PLEASE let me know! ****

**Also, I wanna know what YOU think about my writing! If you liked it, let me know! If you hated it, still let me know! I wanna hear YOUR thoughts about my writing!**

**No mean to be a Poland basher here [I LOVE Poland] but it seems as if Estonia doesn't really care for him. [AT ALL] So anything rude said about Poland here, IT'S ALL ESTONIA!**

**This is mostly what Estonia's thinking and all, NOT his P.O.V (he ain't tellin' the story) well...I think it kinda is his P.O.V...huh. Alright.**

****YES, THIS IS YAOI. DUN LIKE, DUN READ. [ESTONIA/LITHUANIA] ESTLIET****

****DISCLAIMER****

****Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya****

* * *

><p>The light, fluffy snow carefully caressed the two nations' feet with its' soft, promising fingers. The steps they took sounded like the ground was covered in many sheets of crumpled up, already used tinfoil. Miniature balls of cotton were forcefully being tugged away from several enormous cotton balls by the wind's icy-cold grasp. Since the wind had no need for the little fluffies, he just tossed them all behind him as he plucked them one by one, letting the small wonder puffs glide through the air on their own.<p>

Two "brothers" walked side by side through the crunchy snow, shoulders just inches apart. These "brothers" are more commonly known as Estonia and Lithuania. Lithuania was only about two inches shorter than Estonia, with shoulder-length coffee-colored hair. While Estonia had short blonde hair with a very thin tint of light brown spray painted on with perfection. Their steps were perfectly matched, in sync. The imprints left behind from both of them were lined up thoroughly. Lithuania then felt a pinch of ice land on the tip of his nose. He stopped in mid-step, one or two more pieces of snow stepping into the same exact spot as the first one had. Estonia continued to walk but stopped a few steps ahead, realizing Lithuania wasn't right there next to him.

"H-hey Estonia! A-a few fell on my nose!" Lithuania spoke happily, yet surprised at the same time. Estonia turned his head, the sight he saw just made him smile. From where he stood, it seemed as if Lithuania were trying to stack snowflakes on top of his nose. Or that's what it looked like from where he was at the time. His smile slightly faded as he began to notice all of the little white flakes that seemed very attached to Lithuania's hair, this actually only made him smile more. Taking advantage of the fact that Lithuania wasn't looking his way, Estonia took his time noticing the soothing gentle features of his face. A thing that Estonia loved, and always will love about Lithuania, was his eyes. That magnificent shade of crystal blue his friend's eyes carried was just, amazing. Never before had Estonia seen eyes such a shade of blue. Until he met Lithuania, that is.

_That's right, Lithuania! I should probably go over there now...how long has it been, anyways? _He snapped out of his daze. Adjusting his rectangular, blue-rimmed glasses, he smiled once again, proceeding to get to Lithuania and look for the snowflakes that had fallen.

"There are some on there! I know it! The tip of my nose is getting colder and colder! Wait...t-that'a a bad thing, isn't it?" Lithuania took a side glance to Estonia, as his face was pointed up towards the sky, like it would be if he were trying to catch some falling snow on his tongue...but he's wasn't.

"Hold on a second," Estonia looked closely at the Lithuanian's nose, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger. quickly giving up on the investigation, he stood up straight, adjusting his glasses once again. Then placing his hands in his pockets of his Lithuanian-flag colored zip-up hoodie.

"Well, I don't see any on your nose..." A sigh of defeat came from Lithuania as he rubbed his nose in an attempt to heat it up. But, since his hands were completely frozen, this attempt failed. Lithuania stuffed his hands in the pockets of his over-sized Estonian flag-colored sweater, his hands colliding with each other in the only pocket this sweater held.

_My nose is c-cold! _

"But..." Estonia continued to speak. Lithuania's head shot up to look at his friend while he spoke.

"Thereis _quite _a lot on your hat, however." Estonia tried to hide his laughs.

"And in your hair, too," Estonia began to swish away some of the accumulated snow off of his shorter friend's Russian flag-colored hat. Lithuania did nothing but blush, since Estonia was now touching him. Even the slightest touch from him causes his face to heat up. How was he supposed to respond? Estonia stopped his snowflake-cleaning process, which failed.

"W-well...there's a bunch on your hat too!" Lithuania mimicked his friend's previous movements. He had managed to pry some of the snowflakes away, but the spots that were once snowflake-free, now had multiple flakes had appeared rapidly. Maybe, they thought it would be fun to go parachuting onto the empty patches, once again covering Estonia's Russian flag-colored hat. Estonia finally cracked, his laughter bubbling up to the surface. Lithuania honestly didn't see what was so funny. But seeing Estonia laugh eventually took its' toll, making him crack up as well.

_Why does Lithuania have a hat like mine? Why do I have a hat like his? Why the colors of the Russian flag? I should really ask him about the hats... I-I mean I'm OK with them! but I'm just curious to know...why?_

"H-hey Liet?" Deep shades of rose, carnation and pink were crayoned onto his face in a very sloppy line across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. This is only what _he _intended to call him.

_L-Liet? But...that's only what- no! Not him! I-I hate him! Stupid Poland... I don't think he even cares about Lithuania! Nope, all he does is talk and talk about himself! He only stops for like-what? Five seconds-to see if **MY** Lithuania cares about all the crap he was talking about! Sometimes, he doesn't even wait for him to answer! NOPE! Just continues blabbing and blabbing, ON AND ON. **GOD**, he's **SO **annoying! _This is what the Estonian though of Lithuania's Polish friend. Poland was sometimes...well...let's face it, Estonia hated the blonde cross-dresser with a literally _burning_ passion. Whenever Poland came around Lithuania, flames arose from his body.

_W-wait... **MY **Lithuania?_

"E-Estonia?" Lithuania responded nervously, the same chalky blush creeping over to him, using its suction cups to stick onto his face. Estonia got dragged out of his rant about Poland by Lithuania.

_Thank GOD!_

"Yes?"

"Y-you called my name?" Estonia was utterly confused at this point.

_Wait...what? Why did I-? _Estonia mentally face-palmed himself multiple times, letting one of the face-palms slip out into the world by mistake.

"Estonia?"

"Huh? What?" Lithuania looked at him with a "are-you-serious" type of look. Of course, Lithuania didn't mean it, he was just surprised by his friend's daze.

"That's right? So uh... these hats..." Estonia mumbled, pointing to the one he was wearing. Both went wide-eyed at the sudden change of mood. Estonia looked up, to see Lithuania give him a nod of approval to continue.

"W-why did you make them? I-I'm not saying I don't like it or anything! I-I'm just curious..." Estonia defensively raised his hands halfway in the air. Lithuania looked down, walking towards him. He stood right next to him, their shoulders gently brushing against each other for a split-second. The little light-switch for both their blushes immediately flicked on.

"S-sorry!"

"It's alright, Lithuania!" The shorter sighed in relief.

"So...you wanted to tell me...?"

"I-I just wanted us to be matching, you know?" Estonia didn't know what to think. He looked out into the distance. When he looked back down to Lithuania, the feeble aquamarine or his eyes, mixed in with the concerned cerulean of his.

_D-does he think he did something wrong or something? Well... he IS quick to worry...does he think...? He better not think that I don't care about it..._

Without even thinking, Estonia grabbed both of Lithuania's forearms and pulled him into a thoughtful hug, signaling that nothing was wrong. Without a doubt, Lithuania wrapped his arms around Estonia's neck, very glad to know that he didn't get scared off by what he had said before.

"Toris..." Lithuania's head shot up to the usage of his human name, the name usually only mortals called him, sometimes Russia did to... Estonia's azure eyes gazed off into the distance, the snow and the deep blue sky being the only two things he could possibly be looking at right now. Estonia rested his chin on Lithuania's left shoulder, sighing.

"Well I'm glad that now we can be matching,"

"Y-you are?" Estonia slightly pushed him away, still taking a firm grasp on his forearms.

"Of course I am,"

_ I-is it just me...or is he sparkling? _Lithuania smiled at his though of Estonia sparkling. Don't England's little friends sparkle? Lithuania smiled again at this thought. Seeing the smile, Estonia's hand reached for one of the ends of Lithuania's scarf, painted the colors of his flag. He looked at it, gently rubbed the fabric of end with his thumb.

_God, how the hell is this so soft! _Estonia chuckled,taking a sneaky glance to Lithuania. Lithuania wanted to give Estonia a the smile was released, Estonia's lips had started to carefully hug his own. Chalked on, crayoned on and painted on lines of rose, rouge, pink and red blew onto both their cheeks. Wait... Lithuania could still smile while he was being kissed, right? Of course he could! The light smile Lithuania wanted to show earlier, had somehow lightly sketched itself onto his face. The pencil from the light sketch must have somehow gotten onto Estonia's lips somehow, because now he was smiling to. His lips released Lithuania's, leaving them warm and full of care.

"Estonia?"

"Yes?" Estonia's hand snaked over to grab Lithuania's hand, their fingers intertwined with the other.

"My nose is still cold!" Estonia laughed, shaking his head and face-palming.

"Come, on then! Standing around here won't help!" Estonia smiled, taking the lead towards Lithuania's house. Their steps continued to stay perfectly matched, in sync. The imprints left behind from both of them were lined up thoroughly, like they were before.

"Estonia?"

"Hm?"

"Can you kiss me again?" Estonia's answer was very simple: yes. How did he tell Lithuania? With a kiss.

**FINISHED AT 11:55PM! OH WOW! WELL, THIS IS MY NEW YEARS PRESENT TO YOU ALL! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! (this was supposed to be posted on Christmas. but I be lazy) SORRY FOR TERRIBLE ENDING! I FAIL AT THOSE! THIS IS ALSO ON MY dA!**


End file.
